Kamandi
Kamandi: The Last Boy on Earth was a DC Comics comic book created by acclaimed artist Jack Kirby, and ran between 1972 to 1978. (NOTE: SPOILERS AHEAD) Background Earth A.D. Continuity Kamandi is a teenage boy on a post-apocalyptic Earth - called "Earth A.D." (After Disaster) - that has been ravaged by a mysterious calamity called the "Great Disaster." The precise nature of the Great Disaster is never revealed in the original series, although it "had something to do with radiation." The Disaster wiped out human civilization and a substantial portion of the human population. A few isolated pockets of humanity survived in underground bunkers, while others quickly reverted to pre-technological savagery. Shortly before the Great Disaster, a scientist at Walter Reed Army Medical Center, Dr. Michael Grant, developed a drug called Cortexin, which stimulated the reasoning abilities of animals. During the Great Disaster, Grant released the experimental animals affected by the drug, and dumped the Cortexin itself into the stream created by a broken water main. In the ensuing days, animals escaping from the National Zoo drank from that stream and became affected by the drug. By Kamandi's time, an unspecified period after the Great Disaster, the affects of Cortexin and the radiation unleashed by the Great Disaster itself had caused a wide variety of mammals, including gorillas, tigers, lions, cheetahs, leopards (all descendants of escaped zoo animals), rats, dogs, wolves, bats and kangaroos to become bipedal, humanoid, and sentient, possessing the power of speech. Others, including dolphins, killer whales, and snakes, developed sentience, but retained more or less their original size and form. The newly intelligent animal species, equipped with weapons and technology salvaged from the ruins of human civilization, began to struggle for territory. (Horses were apparently not affected, and serve as a means of transportation in the technologically impoverished world of Earth A.D.) By this time, most surviving humans are bestial, with very limited reasoning ability. Most have only the most rudimentary ability to speak, although they can be trained. (The precise cause of the loss of reasoning ability is ambiguous in the original series.) The animals treat humans as beasts, using them for labor or as pets. Tales of the Great Disaster: This is a side story within the Earth A.D. Continuity. Its about a group of stray outcasts - a Gorilla-man, Ape-woman, and Rat-man - surviving in the savage world, some time near the events of the Great Disaster. New Earth Continuity In this modern "alternative history" setting, there is an uncharted island located in the Pacific Ocean between the continental United States and Hawaii, called the Wild Lands. During the 1940s, the island was used as a staging ground for a top secret research facility called Project Moreau (based on the novel, The Island of Doctor Moreau by H.G. Wells). One of their scientists, Doctor Grant, was responsible for conducting experiments that evolved normal animals into higher-order life forms colloquially known as "Furries." Sacker - a Snake-man - had an arrangement with Project Moreau scientist, Doctor Grant, to administer a drug to any human civilians that happened upon the island. The drug robbed them of their memories, and stunted their capacity for intellectual thought. Because of this practice, the other denizens of the Wild Lands believed that all human beings were nothing more than mute, savages. The "Furries" more-or-less co-exists with each other in the island. They are ruled by the King, Great Caesar. Few "Furries" know the true history of the island, or knew that there was a world outside the Wild Lands - one dominated by humans, not Furries. The Wild Lands is an homage to the classic Kamandi comics, which has an amnesiac Superboy taking the place of Kamandi. The inclusion of this alternative continuity, is to add additional favor to the setting. Elseworlds The Elseworlds miniseries Kamandi: At Earth's End was issued in 1993, but had little relation to the Kirby comic except by name. This series was followed up by Superman: At Earth's End, both were written by Tom Veitch. Elseworlds' Kamandi was as '90s as you can get. Kamandi was super-buff, antsy, carried over-sized guns, and rode on motorcycles with way too much headlights. Earth 51 : On a fragile Earth ravaged by an unknown "Great Disaster," men act like beasts and beast act like men! : Here, KAMANDI, the Last Boy on Earth, and his allies PRINCE TUFTAN of the Tiger-Men and BEN BOXER, a.k.a. biOMAC, have embarked on a mind-bending rescue mission to the ends of the earth, while vast, powerful and manipulative New Gods look on. In a major overhaul of the DC Universe, DC Comics introduced "The New 52" -- fifty-two dimensions to house the different fictional continuities. Earth 51 shares a lot of history with New Earth -- the mainstream reality of the DC Multiverse starting during the Crisis on Infinite Earths and ending with Flashpoint -- but with some minor differences. What sets it apart form the mainstream DC Multiverse is the "Great Disaster" continuity, which includes OMAC and Kamandi. Places Expanding Tiger Empire The eastern United States is now a mighty Tiger Empire, ruled by the Great Caesar. Great Caesar has been expanding his Empire, and grooming his teenage son to one day take his place on the throne. New York mostly submerged in the ocean, and the home of an undersea network for Rat folk. Washington D.C. is the home of an underground Gorilla Cult, that worships the "Watergate Tapes", and handles internal issues with a ritualistic senate hearing. The typical punishment is to be blasted (to death) by an audio-amplifier that plays soundtracks of Richard Nixon. Chicago-land is a fully automated amusement park with a 1920's "Gang-land" theme. The only ones who live there are human-looking robots in mobster costumes. United States of Lions The western United States is now a nation of Lions. In this territory, humans have been classified as an endangered species. Unlawful poaching of humans is handled by the Ranger Force - an elite team of Forest Ranger Commandos. The lions that found this nation, originally migrated from a place called "Washington Zuu". Hollywood This town is run by Coyotes. These Coyotes have the general mannerisms of big hotshot movie producers and melodramatic actors - being very selfish, shallow, fickle, and vain (but what's new in this town?). Movie making is a way of life in this town, and filming "talking pet" movies (trained humans, who are dubbed by non-humans) is also popular. They worship a divine gilded figure known as "Oscar." Gorilla Communes Wild Human Preserve Mexico has become a wild frontier with pockets of isolated communities. Los Lorraine This is the capital of the lizard people. They life in the town in warm weather, but they are forced to live on Sun Hill in winter, so they don't freeze to death. Sun Hill is the home of a "sun device", that generates solar radiation. They got greedy, and forced Kamandi to move the sun device into town. They did not count on the fact that the machine needed to be on the hill to dispense heat. In the valley, the device overheated, and had a nuclear meltdown - destroying the town! Dominion of the Devils (Insect Revolution) Once Alaska and Canada, this hellish region is now a fear-ridden territory - inhabited by hostile phantoms! Races Humans are numerous throughout Earth AD, but they are regarded as little more than animals. Nearly all humans are little more than savages. Even with the ability to speak clearly, intelligently, and articulately, they still have to overcome discrimination. Mutations: none Cyclo-heart Mutants are mutants who are genetically engineered to survive in Earth A.D. Their "cyclo-heart" evolves into a veritable fission chamber, which alters the atomic structure of their body in order to protect them from ambient levels of harmful radiation. When they activate their power, they become silvery like the Sliver Surfer. This skin protects like armor. This form also gives them superhuman strength, and make them immune to radiation. Even with these advantages, they have one weakness - they come in threes, and must be close together (within a mile or so) or they will die slowly. Once they get old enough, they can make a pilgrimage to the Rite of Nevermore, so they can gain immortality. There are only three that are known to exist, but Mutant Lords can make a race of them. Mutations: (WIP) The Tribe are a race of short-lived people, who look quite human. They were created by an old government experiment for unknown reasons. They are conceived through artificial means, and are fully educated at birth - being able to speak within a week of life, and fully maturing at around 3. They age rapidly, and live for only 5 years (6, if they are lucky). Like most humanoids in Earth AD, they regard humans as animals, but they hunt them down for the secrets of longevity. It was believed that Kamandi's superior genes could save their race. Kamandi found out the hard way how dry sex is with them when he and a woman stuck their hands in a machine, and he got zapped! There is a dark secret to their nature... Arna: "Congratulations, Kamandi - You'll soon be a father!" Kamandi: "NO!" Mutations: none Tigers are a race of mutant felinoids. Mutations: none Loins are a race of mutant felinoids. Mutations: none Leopards are a race of mutant felinoids. Mutations: none Dogs are a race of mutant caninoids. Mutations: none Rats Mutations: none Snakes are a mutant race of armless ophidians. Mutations: none Boars Mutations: none Bats Mutations: none Crocodiles Mutations: none Lizards Mutations: none Mules Mutations: none Dolphins Mutations: none Kanga Rats Mutations: none Cast This list is used for Mutant Lords as guidelines for NPCs. They are listed with notes for race, alignment, and mutations (MU). Note: Picture are linked to their names, and they are from the DC Database - the official DC Comics Wiki. Main Characters [http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/marvel_dc/images/f/f6/Kamandi_2.JPG Kamandi] (pure human; lawful) is the last survivor of the human outpost in the "Command D" bunker near what was once New York City. ("Kamandi" is a corruption of "Command D"; it is unclear if Kamandi ever had any other name.) Raised by his elderly grandfather, Kamandi has extensive knowledge of the pre-Disaster world, thanks to a library of microfilm and old videos, but he has spent most of his time inside the bunker, and is unaware of the state of the world outside. When his grandfather is killed by a party of rats, Kamandi leaves the bunker in search of other human outposts. He soon discovers that the only other intelligent humans left on Earth are Ben Boxer and his friends Steve and Renzi, a trio of mutants genetically engineered to survive in Earth A.D. He also makes a number of animal friends, including Dr. Canus, and Caesar's teenage son, Tuftan. Even the most sympathetic animals, however, are nonplussed by Kamandi and Ben's ability to speak. Kamandi and his friends set out to explore the world of Earth A.D., in hopes of one day restoring humanity to sentience and civilization. Great Caesar (mutant animal: tiger; neutral; MU: none) is the ruler of the Tiger-man race. Prince Tuftan (mutant animal: tiger; lawful; MU: none) is a teenage Tiger-man. He is the son of Great Caesar, and the prince of the Tiger Empire. [http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/marvel_dc/images/8/89/Sultin.JPG Sultin] (mutant animal: loin, lawful, MU: none) is the leader of the elite USL Ranger Force. [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/File:Doctor_Canus_02.jpg Doctor Canus] (mutant animal: dog; lawful; MU: none) is a Dog-man of incredible intelligence, and is the scientist of Great Caesar. For mush of the series, Doctor Canus and Kamandi are inseparable. [http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/marvel_dc/images/d/d1/Ben_Boxer.JPG Benjamin "Ben" Boxer] (mutant human: special; lawful; MU: special) is a mutant, genetically engineered to survive in Earth A.D. He, along with his colleagues, Steve and Renzi, fight the tyranny of the Tiger Empire. With the help of Doctor Canus, he liberated Kamandi from the Tiger Empire. His "cyclo-heart" evolves into a veritable fission chamber, which alters the atomic structure of his body in order to protect him from ambient levels of harmful radiation. In this form, he looks just like the Sliversurfer. [http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/marvel_dc/images/a/a1/Steve_-_Earth-AD.jpg Steven] (aka, Steve) (mutant human: special; lawful; MU: special) is a genetically engineered mutant, and ally of Ben Boxer. Renzi (mutant human: special; lawful; MU: special) is also a genetically engineered mutant, and ally of Ben Boxer. [http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/marvel_dc/images/e/ea/Flower.JPG Flower] (pure human; lawful) is a primitive human girl, the twin sister of Spirit, and Kamandi's first crush. Kamandi once saved her form a band of Loin-man bikers, only to die soon after. She is raven haired, with a red flower in it, and a ragged red loincloth - save for some strategically placed locks of hair, she is quite topless. Spirit (pure human -> mutant human; lawful; MU: none -> special) is a primitive human girl, the twin sister of Flower and Kamandi's love-interest. She was the servant-girl to the Snake-man Mister Sacker - who requires slave helpers, do to a lack of arms and hands. She is the mirror image of her sister, but with a white flower in her hair, and a green loincloth in better condition. The similarities between Flower and Spirit confused Kamandi at first (not to mention, many readers), and news of her sister's death was a shocking blow to her. Later on, she was encased on a cocoon by the caterpillar people. When she got out, she was more beautiful then before, became more intelligent with their racial memories, and developed a number of strange powers - including the ability to spin silk into any shape she desires. Beyond the metamorphosis, she is still the same young woman. Pyra (alien; lawful; MU: special) was originally a disembodied alien entity that arrived on the planet Earth many centuries after the Great Disaster. Kamandi and Doctor Canus discovered the entity (known only as "Me") and provided her with a corporeal form. In this new form is that of a red-orange skin woman, with curtly blond hair, and dressed in a white, sleeveless body suit. Arna (android: synthetic; lawful; MU: none) is a part of The Tribe. She escaped the island with Kamandi, but before doing so, they had a child through artificial means. After a year or two of adventuring, so was overcome by advanced aging. Kamandi and company returned her to her home island, so she could meet her child before she died. She appears as a raven-haired woman in a red outfit. Kamarni (android: synthetic; neutral; MU: none) is the biological son of Kamandi and Arna. Save for the black hair, he is a mirror image of his father. He is resentful of Kamandi, for being born! Kamandi's Grandfather (pure human; lawful) has raised the boy from early childhood. When he was killed by a party of rat-men, Kamandi leaves the bunker in search of other human outposts. His appearance seemed to be based on Marlon Brando - who played Jor-elle in the Superman movie - as a way to connect Kamandi's bloodline to Superman. Mister Sacker (mutant animal: snake; chaotic; MU: none) is a recognized citizen and reputable businessman of the Tiger Empire. He runs a large business cartel, called Sacker's Co., that is based in Florida. Captain Bli (mutant animal: leopard; neutral -> lawful; MU: none) is one of Sacker's pirate captains. He is a loyal servant to Sacker, but after Kamandi saves Bli's life, his loyalty changed. Bill Bantum (human; chaotic) is a slave, and prize-racer of Mister Sacker. He bullies other slaves, and has his way with any woman he desires - often beating or brutalizing them. Flower left Sacker & Spirit, to escaped Bill's unwanted advancement, and cruelty. Sgt. Ugash (mutant animal: gorilla; chaotic; MU: none) is an officer of the Gorilla Communes Army. Tiny (mutant animal: gorilla; neutral; MU: gigantism, atrophied cerebellum) is a 100 foot tall gorilla, who was placed in the dried canyon of an electrified Hoover Dam by the U.S.L. Ranger Force, for safety reasons. Kamandi found him when a gorilla cult used him as a sacrifice to their new found god they called "fetish", but Tiny did not understand any of it, and used the opportunity to escape is confinement. Bigelow (mutant animal: bore; chaotic; MU: none) is the ruler of the Bores. Captain Pypar (mutant animal: dog; chaotic; MU: none) is a Dog-man officer, in a red Napoleonic uniform. Catrap (mutant animal: crocodile; chaotic; MU: none) is the chieftain of a Mexican crocodile tribe. Prince Gila the Great (mutant animal: lizard; chaotic; MU: none) is the ruler of the lizard people in Mexico. Mugul (mutant animal: coyote; chaotic; MU: none) is a major Hollywood movie producer. [http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/marvel_dc/images/e/e9/Omac_02.JPG OMAC] (One-Man Army Corp) is a superhuman soldier (mutant human: special; lawful; MU: special) from before the Great Disaster. He was produced during a time of high political tension, were open warfare could be disastrous. He is actually a meek janitor named Buddy Blank. Karate Kid (human; lawful) is actually Val Armorr (not Daniel LaRusso from the movie with the same name), a super-hero martial artist from the future and is a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes. He is not a superhuman, but his extensive knowledge of martial arts allows him to preform superhuman feats. He once made an appearance in the comics, through a time/dimensional traveling device (or something of the sort). [http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/marvel_dc/images/5/54/Mylock_Bloodstalker.JPG Mylock Bloodstalker] (mutant animal: dog; neutral; MU: none) is a Dog-man, who works as a private detective along with his assistant, Doile. The serpentine businessman, Sacker, hired Mylock and Doile to hunt down and assassinate the renegade human, Kamandi. [http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/marvel_dc/images/a/a7/Doile.JPG Doile] (mutant animal: dog; neutral; MU: none) is the assistant to Mylock Bloodstalker. Tales of the Great Disaster Characters Urgall is an adventurous young Gorilla, exiled from his tribe for idealistically believing in liberty and equality. Save for the gray fur, and a high-set nose (which produce an exaggerated upper lip), he looks quite human - he looks more like a caveman, then an ape-man. He is dressed in furs. Myra is a beautiful She-ape captured by the Rat People for a bloody sacrifice, but mercifully rescued by her present escorts. Like Urgall, Myra looks like a cavewoman. She is dressed in a ragged bathing suit. Otis is the Princes of New Jersey. A member of the Rat royalty, he help free Myra and is now himself a fugitive. Otis also looks fairly human, but with brown fur (with slickback, black hair), a long pointy face and nose, and bid round (slightly pointy) ears - did I mention he is from Jersey? He is dressed red overalls. New Earth Characters [http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/marvel_dc/images/8/86/Tuftan_(New_Earth).jpg Prince Tuftan] is a Tiger-man. He is the son of of the King Great Caesar, and the prince of Roam - capital city of the Wildlands. He was betrothed of Lady Tawna. [http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/marvel_dc/images/d/df/Gorr.jpg Gorr] is a Bull-man, and one of the three Wild Men - the personal bodyguards of Prince Tuftan. Of the three, Gorr was the most pessimistic. He did not share the passive intellect of his colleague Growler, nor did he appreciate the high-spirited antics of the archer Howler. Gorr also did not believe the rumors that circulated alledging that a human society existed prior to the creation of the Wild Lands. Although Gorr later learned the truth about his heritage, it did little to change his taciturn demeanor. [http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/marvel_dc/images/c/ce/Howler_(New_Earth).jpg Howler] is a wolf-man, and one of the Wild Men. Howler was easily the most gregarious of the three. He lived for nothing more than high-spirited carousing and intense action. A wolf of little modesty, he had no qualms in bragging about his archery skills to anyone who would listen. [http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/marvel_dc/images/a/ad/Growler.jpg Growler] is a bear-man, and one of the Wild Men. Of the three, Growler was the most passive, despite his prodigious size and strength. He had a sharp, analytical mind, but was not adverse to using the strength his body afforded him should the need arise. [http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/marvel_dc/images/6/6b/Lady_Tawna.jpg Lady Tawna] is the royal consort and betrothed of Prince Tuftan. [http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/marvel_dc/images/4/43/Nosferata.jpg Nosferata] is an evil Bat-woman, who is trying to overthrow the Great Caesar. She would use Batrok as her personal transport. She Works alongside the gorillas (Nosferata's "hired muscle") to achieve her goals. [http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/marvel_dc/images/e/e4/Batrok.jpg Batrok] was the loyal Bat-man servant of Nosferata and was usually found crouched by her feet inside her private caverns. [http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/marvel_dc/images/0/02/Killa.jpg Killa] is a Gorilla-man, and leader of an army of Ape-men. Killa and his followers are in league with the evil bat-woman Nosferata and conspires to overthrow Great Caesar. [http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/marvel_dc/images/3/39/Ratsputin.jpg Ratsputin] is a Rat-man, and court seer to Great Caesar. Ratsputin was the only one who was allowed access to the sacred Articles of Faith. The Articles of Faith were in fact just old copies of the Daily Planet newspaper. Ratsputin was also in league with the bat-woman Nosferata. External Links * Kamandi article at Wikipedia * Kamandi at the DC Database * Earth A.D. at the DC Database * Kamandi's Web Page * Back issues at the Crosseyed Cyclops Category:Settings Category:Comic